


When We Was Fab

by vtn



Category: Matthew Good Band
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shower of rain, and everything is perfect for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Was Fab

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [The Night Opus](http://mattgood.imgarbage.com/manifestos/29.html).
> 
> Title from George Harrison.

There was this shower of rain and we were gods.

It's there in my head. Down to the one wrinkle in her shirt she couldn't iron out. Down to her glasses fogging up and me breathing on them and wiping them on my shirt. Down to coming home and pushing past friends in the kitchen to kiss in the messy bedroom, talking nonsense at each other.

We were, more or less, the place dreams go to die. There was something about those moments that we had to cling to, convincing ourselves that if we had each other we didn't need to keep progressing.

Or did we find some sort of teenage nirvana there? Those things sound trite when I think about them. When I think about how we didn't drink any more than we already had that night. Instead we just sucked rainwater out of each other's hair and fell asleep naked, too tired for sex.

Dear God, we were ugly. I was an ugly bastard then, especially, with hair that wouldn't grow the way it was supposed to and shirts that fit funny on my too-wide back. It was funny, too, because we were both weird-looking kids who managed to find each other beautiful. I would tease her about it—we both would, and I thought it was this harmless thing but what you've got to realize with someone like Jenny is that every man she'd ever known and loved and hated blurred into one person in her mind. So me telling her she was an ugly fuck was—

There were raindrops caught in her hair—the hair on her head, the hair on her arms, her pubic hair. There were worlds bowing down before us, because in our lazy reckless abandon we dared to tell them we didn't need anything except each other.


End file.
